Back to Your Heart
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: One summer night, Michelle has writer's block and can't get any ideas for a short story she wants to write. But, luckily for her, a dream that stars the Backstreet Boys might just be the inspiration she desperately needs.


**Here's a new Full House oneshot I've been working on. I've been inspired by the story "The Big 13", where the Backstreet Boys come to Michelle's 13th birthday party – a great read, and I send my thanks to ChazzyJ for giving me the idea of Full House stories with the Backstreet Boys. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the stories and oneshots. **

**Back to Your Heart**

It was summer in San Francisco. Eleven-year-old Michelle Tanner sat at the window in her bedroom, which she shared with her sister Stephanie, sixteen, staring out the window, looking up at the stars – letting her mind wander...

She was trying to write a short story. Only it wasn't for something like English class at school; it was for fun, so she could get a chance to practice her writing skills. However, she couldn't get any ideas so far. Of course, she suspected the culprit was the dreaded "writer's block" she had heard so much about. So she tried letting her mind come up with ideas on its own – perhaps maybe that would help a bit.

She turned and looked at the clock; it was 9:00 PM. With that she changed into her pajamas and got into bed.

Soon – a dream came to her...

**Start of dream**

_Michelle looked around. She was in some kind of bedchamber. She looked down and her eyes widened. The bed, which she happened to be sitting on, had red silk hangings, black satin sheets, and red pillows. _

"_Whoa," she said. She had never seen anything like this previously – of that she was sure. _

_Then she heard voices calling to her..._

"_Michelle....Michelle, come to us..."_

_She blinked. She figured she had heard the voices somewhere previously. And one thing was for certain, they definitely knew her name. _

_So she got off the bed, walked across the carpet and out into the hall, which was lit by torches, so she was able to see where it would lead her. _

_Her feet soon led her to a room with an even bigger bed than the one she had just left behind a see-through curtain made of silk. _

_As she reached up to pull it back it automatically pulled itself to one side. _

Whoa, now that was unexpected,_ she thought, pulling her hand back to her side. _

_With that, she walked over to the bed. It sure looked different, and it was bigger, too. _

_Then the voice spoke again as she sat on the bed. This time the tone was playful. _

"_Michelle....lay down. Lay back into our arms....Lay back, Michelle."_

_Odd....these sensations...strange....she couldn't help but feel...well, anything..._

_As she lay on her back on the bed, she started to feel like there were eyes – eyes that looked as though they belonged to....the Backstreet Boys....eyes on her...._

_But all she felt was pleasurable sensations...._

_Sinking into the comforter, she looked up and saw....Nick Carter climbing on top of her, grinning like a lover, although the word made her blush. He purred as a black panther would upon finding its prey, and then placed his mouth over hers. She moaned into the kiss – as she had never tasted a kiss like that previously. It was full of...something she couldn't put into words at the moment. _

_Finally, when Nick pulled his mouth away, she looked over to her right side, and there was AJ McLean. He smiled, and pressed his mouth against her cheek. On her other side was Howie Dorough, also known as "the Latin Lover", and Kevin Richardson. He was smiling also, and took her left wrist in his hands. Then he began to move his mouth up towards her shoulder. _

_Brian "B-Rok" Littrell then appeared next to Howie, as did Kevin Richardson. _

"_Guys," she whispered, fear replacing the newly discovered want in her voice, "stop this. Please."_

"_Oh, Michelle," Nick replied, his sky blue orbs gleaming with the emotion she had read about with fear in a book she had found one rainy Saturday – lust._

"_You taste so....nice..." purred AJ as he ran his hand down her other arm. Shivers rocked her body. _

"_Stop, please." She knew she had to tell them something very important. _

"_How about no?" It was Howie. "The night outside....it's so cold, wet and rainy...and the lightning. The minute you run out into the storm, you will get soaked...."_

_As he spoke, Michelle shivered from having to spend the night out in the rain. _

_Brian nodded in agreement. "Stay with us, Michelle."_

_In response she tried to wiggle out of their grasps that were so...tight and snakelike. Finally she succeeded. _

"_Guys," she finally said, serious, "in case you didn't know, I'm trying to get ideas for a short story I'm writing for fun."_

_A chorus of "Wow" and "Cool!" were thrown around. _

"_So **that's** what you were trying to tell us," AJ smiled, getting the idea. Nick then said,_

"_Sorry, Michelle. We were just being playful."_

_Michelle smiled. "That's OK." _

_AJ grinned in return upon seeing hers. He liked her smile; it was like the grin of an angel in human form. _

**End of dream**

Michelle opened her eyes, smiling.

_Probably tossing and turning in my sleep – __**again**__!_ she chided herself, grinning mentally to herself.

She checked to see if Stephanie had been awoken by her tossing and turning. Luckily, she hadn't. Michelle breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she remembered her short story, and her smile grew bigger. It was the kind that usually appeared whenever her dad, Danny, her Uncle Jesse, Joey, her oldest sister Donna Jo, nicknamed "DJ", 21, who was home from college on a break, and Stephanie mentioned ice cream whenever she was listening.

With that, she fell asleep, deciding to work out her short story in the morning. And the coolest part was, she had actually broken down the mental brick wall of writer's block, allowing the river of inspiration to flow through, its waters splashing against the rocks she had seen in her mind.

"_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew_

_  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

_I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
‛Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
Let me prove my love is real  
And made you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl_

_The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you  
‛Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do  
Tell me..._

_The words to say  
__The road to take  
To find a way back to your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you  
And find a way back to your heart_

_I turn back time  
To make you mine  
And find a way back to your heart  
I beg and plead  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to your heart_

_--_Backstreet Boys, _Back to Your Heart_

**Well, I hope you like it; I worked really hard on it, of course. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
